Aleheather Short Stories
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: I was given a lot of prompts on tumblr to write (and a few I did just because I wanted too). Aleheather, Alejandro x Heather stories
1. Nightmares

**Requested Prompt: Either Heather or Alejandro has a nightmare caused by PTSD stemming from Alejandro's time spent in the robot suit, and the other calms them & makes them feel better.**

 _He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't do… anything. All he saw was darkness, but then he heard that angelic voice. She was put off by him, or to say, the robot. If he wasn't so desperately ecstatic to see her, he'd probably chuckle at how repulsed she was._

 _Another challenge, diving off the cliff. Chris is really starting to lose his creative touch. Like it matters. as long as theres ratings, there will be a Total Drama, and as long as there will be a Total Drama, there will be a Chris McLean. The farm boy, -Scott is it?- is seeming to resist the jump down into shark infested waters. Like he could blame the farm boy, even if he wasn't trapped in the metal box, he'd be intimidated by it too._

 _Lightning it trying his best to remove Scott from the rock he's clung onto for dear life. But then, by the sheer force of Scott letting go, he's wheeling backwards toward the cliff's edge. He wants to scream, he wants to so badly. Get me out! Stop! Help! Someone! ANYONE. but all that comes out is two beeps, the rocks give way as he falls closer and closer into the water. He hits the water, it instantly fills up the metal suit. He tries to hold his breathe but without his lungs working properly, he's lost all the air he can breathe, he's drowning._

 _This is when the sharks come an attack him, causing the suit to explode and set him free, high into the air where he gives off a academy award winning smirk, hearing gasps and Heather's words "What?! You have got to be kidding me!"_

 _But that doesn't happen. He's still in the suit, in the dark, no air to breathe. The sharks ignore him. They pass by without even a second glance. Just like everyone else seems to have been doing the entire time he's been missing. Ignore, out of sight, out of mind, right? He wants to scream, he wants for someone to notice him after all this time. Why didn't anyone care? Why didn't she care? He can't breathe, it's dark, he can't see, he can't do anything. And somehow in all of this, as he loses his consciousness, he somehow hears Heather's voice, as she says "So long, and good riddance."_

* * *

Alejandro opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, heart beating rapidly in his chest, covered in sweat. He sat up, trying to calm down, but the dark room wasn't helping. When he spotted Heather sleeping soundly beside him, glowing in the moonlight from their window, his heart rate went down and he took deep breathes. Then as suddenly as he was feeling better, the memories of his dream began to sink in, and whether out of impulse or because it felt right, he began to cry quietly. Then the crying grew louder with each passing minute as tears trickled down his face. He covered his face with his hand in an attempt to silence himself but it wasn't quiet enough to keep Heather asleep. She began to stir from her sleep, lazily opening her eyes in annoyance, ready to yell at her boyfriend until she saw him buried in his knees, shoulders bouncing.

"Alejandro?" she whispered quietly, a hand coming up to touch his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, almost embarrassed to look up. When he revealed himself to her, he must have looked worse than he thought because her eyes widened as she sat up quickly, moving in closer to Alejandro, cupping his face in her small hands.

"Do… do you care for me?" Alejandro asked weakly, eyeing Heather's reaction. She blushed, taking her hand away for a second to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why would you think that I didn't?" she asked back at him. She brought her forehead to his, moving in even closer than before, a reassurance for Alejandro. He smiled weakly.

"It's just that I had a terrible dream. I was in that damn robot suit again, and in the water. But nothing happened. No one cared to help. And what you said haunted my thoughts." he replied. Heather's heart ached terribly. Like she couldn't care anymore than she already did.

"Believe when I say that I never meant those words for you." Heather said, then she chuckled, "If I knew, I'd be screaming to get that pile of junk out of the water." almost amused by the scene she created for herself. She pulled back but even that was enough to make Alejandro squeeze her arm tightly. "I love you, you and only you. And I will always care for you, whether I'm angry or sad or whatever. No doubt about it." Heather said, blushing a bit for confessing. She kissed him softly, hugging him dearly as they fell back onto the bed.

And this time Alejandro cried, but for an entirely different reason.


	2. An Elevator Competition

**Requested** **Prompt: Imagine Person A takes the elevator to the highest floor of a tall building, while Person B insists on taking the stairs. When Person A gets off the elevator, they find Person B waiting for them. Bonus: B asks what took A so long to get to the top. for the aleheather thing**

Alejandro and Heather found themselves in Toronto, and Heather insisted they check out the amazing view on the CN Tour. Now like any person with sense, you'd think they would have taken the elevator together to enjoy themselves. But _no_. Alejandro thought with his amazing athletic skill, he'd be able to climb the ridiculous amount of stairs the tower offered as an alternate to the elevator.

"Just get _in_ here already." Heather said, arms crossed, standing alone in the elevator.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alejandro asked, "I can easily climb these stairs, I'll hardly even break a sweat by the time I've reached the top." he added, flexing his muscles. Usually the sight would make Heather swoon, but she was in no mood. Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance instead. "Um, well spending time with me should be a good reason." And he almost considered it, dropping his arms down, with a contemplating look on his face.

"Fine." she quickly answered, "Have fun with your workout, _honey"_ she said sweetly, waving as the doors closed, leaving a arrogantly confident and confused Alejandro alone. She smirked and leaned back on the walls of the elevator. No _way_ could he ever make it up by the time she got out.

* * *

She left him behind. Not like it was surprising. Sighing, he waited for the other elevator to open, but when it opened, he noticed a large group of teenage girls standing inside and chatting. Almost instantly they noticed him and began to eye him. It was uncomfortable to say in the least at the moment. He knew that he was quite an attractive man, but now that he had been with Heather for years now, it felt violating for him. He didn't care who looked at him with adoration unless it was her.

A few greeted him and waved, as they began to whisper and giggle among each other. "Um, aren't you going to come in?" a girl with blonde hair said as she twirled her -possibly fake- hair a bit, batting her eyes. "No thank you. I'll be taking the stairs." he said with a suave chuckle, deciding then and there to take the stairs instead. Quickly turning around and swiftly opening the door, they all shouted out good byes and "call me!"s but he ignored them for the most part, hurriedly climbing the stairs.

By the time he made it to the 124th flight of stairs he was barely able to keep his legs up. Wheezing, he sat down and took deep breaths. _Note to self: Run into elevator next time I decide to be arrogant._ He groaned, she was probably already all the way up by now and ready to give him a condescending smirk and make fun of his arrogant accusation.

He sighed, taking off his boots to give his feet some freedom, stretching his legs out. Might as well not keep her waiting…

When Alejandro made it all the way up, he was instantly greeted with a blast of AC, something he was incredibly grateful for right now. He looked around expecting to see Heather but nothing. No one was even up here yet. _Did I actually beat her?!_ He thought excitedly, grinning all too happy to notice just how tired he was. It seemed that the elevator was actually much slower than he anticipated so he had a few glorious minutes to fix up in order to look fresh.

* * *

Heather hummed to some music on her phone, looking through youtube and instagram while she waited to be let out. Turns out the elevator was slower than she thought, but no way did Alejandro actually make it up first. Not by a long shot- And the doors opened to reveal, Alejandro, smug grinned, leaning up against the frame of the elevator. She was speechless. "A- y-you…" she barely got out before he spoke, all too smugly for his own good. With a smile that could melt her.

"What _took_ you so long?"


	3. Sketches

**Requested Prompt** : **Imagine person A of your OTP being an artist and drawing pictures of person B and hiding them in a drawer. Person B discovers them and person A is really embarrassed. please :3**

Alejandro thought of himself as a "jack of all trades" so to speak. He knew how to successfully perform many tasks thanks to his rather eccentric relatives.

Sketching with paper and pad, painting… was not something he actually pictured himself doing in his free time when he was older. He had heard of the term of a "hopeless romantic" but didn't think he'd end up like that, _period._ If anything, the girl would be the hopeless romantic for him, not the other way around. But love does funny things to people. Even himself included as it appears, as he looked over his -god knows how many- sketches of Heather he had finished.

He just needed to clean up a few lines and it would be _perfect._

He heard keys jingling by the front door and almost in a panic put pencils, erasers, and the sketch book away in a drawer of his desk. He was barely able to straighten up his desk before Heather walked in with her purse. "Hey, there. Having fun while I slave over stupid bitches who don't know damn facial products?" she joked. Truth be told she was actually the manager at one of the most well-known cosmetic stores in North America so _she_ really did most of the bitching to stupid customers who harassed her employees, male or female.

"Not much for me to do when I'm out of work at the moment." he said with a weak smile. He had recently lost his job working for companies who needed guidance on financial help, some scandal revolving around him and a CEO's daughter. He wasn't all too happy that now he had left his share of paying their bills and other needs all to Heather. She made plenty so that wasn't any problem, but he felt it was necessary for him to work as well out of fairness and for his own ego and pride. His father had always taught him that a man should be able to take care of his woman, whether needed or not.

Heather came up and kissed his nose. "Don't worry love, you'll find work soon. Beside that the CEO's daughter was a real whore. Believe me, I had to spend _time_ with her."

Another reason Alejandro even tolerated being around Mr. Rober's daughter, Donna, was because she bought plenty of products from Heather's store which made terrific business. Although Heather confessed later on that Donna would only ask her questions about Alejandro which irritated her immensely.

Alejandro tried to smile, giving Heather a short but sweet kiss. She giggled and blushed, ruffling his hair as she went to put her things away. He sighed, getting up from his chair and falling onto their bed. He put his hand over his face. After a few minutes he heard, "Make some room for me will you?" a voice asked sarcastically.

"Forgive me, I'm just stressed and hoping I'll find a job." he answered, moving over to give Heather space to fall onto the bed as well. "Well until then, do something, you enjoy. Think of this as an… unexpected vacation." Heather said, trying to stay positive for Alejandro.

He chuckled, "Or maybe an unexpected honeymoon…" as he turned toward Heather, grabbing her waist tightly as she squealed in surprise. He began to kiss her neck softly, moving his hands to her legs, with slight ticklish movements, softly grazing her skin.

Might as well do something _fun._

* * *

Today Heather had the day off to herself. And Alejandro decided upon himself to take care of house work, going out to get some errands done for her. She sat at Alejandro's office desk, looking through a few reports and papers that needed to be filed away. She needed to sign a form and began to look around for any pens.

As she looked through drawers quickly, she stopped right in her tracks as she looked at a picture of well… _herself._

She was surprised to say in the least. Carefully picking it up from the sketchbook it was attached in, she carefully looked over every detail. Everything was just… right. It practically looked like a picture. She looked at the date: _8/27/15,_ that was yesterday. And the signature read in elegant cursive, _Alejandro Burromuerto._

As she looked into the drawer, she discovered not just 1 or 2 but possibly _hundreds_ of sketches, ink drawings and paintings. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She was genuinely impressed and over all flattered. Looking back to the first sketch he ever did for her, (still as perfect as the most recent one) the date read: _9/17/13._

That was the day he had come back onto Total Drama All-Stars. Heather found herself blushing immensely, her face bright red.

She took all the sketches, and spread them out over the dining table, looking through everything in chronological order. She couldn't help but smile at how amazing his art was. Some of them were of her happy, but others were her angry, disgusted, overall in a unpleasant mood. And she noticed that this was the main theme for most of sketches.

* * *

Alejandro unlocked the door, calling out to Heather. "I'm in the dining room!" she called back. When he walked in, he saw a large assortment of papers covering about one-third of their table, Heather looking over them. He felt like the breath of taken out of him, "No no no no no!" he started repeating over and over again. He ran over and tried to grab papers but Heather held him back, laughing a bit at his reaction.

"What? These are fantastic!" Heather complimented, as Alejandro tried to reach out for the sketch in her hand. "Mi amor! Please give those back." he begged, standing behind Heather who stuck out her tongue in a cute manner. "Give them back please!" he whined and begged, trying anything to make her let go of the sketch, tickling her sides to make her loosen her grip, as he carefully held it in his hand.

"Alejandro! Come one, you're being ridiculous!" she pointed out, as he turned around, blushing fiercely. "You weren't supposed to see these." he moaned, covering his face with his free hand. To say he was embarrassed was the understatement of the century.

Heather knew what effect she had on him but now that she's seen these, she was surely going to hold it over his head for as long as he lives.

"And… it wasn't even finished yet." he finished off weakly, voice cracking. Heather wrapped arms behind him, snuggling into his neck with small light kisses. "In all honesty, I'm very flattered you thought I was good enough to sketch in your free time." she confessed, hugging him even tighter, which only made Alejandro blush even _more._ "Your critique is much appreciated, mi amor, but honestly, seeing all those pictures out on the dining table like that, I never realized how much time I spent looking at you." Heather chuckled, "If this makes you feel any better, I have a huge stack of printed photos I've taken of you. So you're not the only one admiring from afar."


	4. New Apartment

**Requested** **Prompt: Imagine your OTP slow dancing in their empty, new apartment to Person B's gentle humming :))))))))**

"Well this is it." Alejandro said, as he and Heather looked at their new apartment. The space was huge to say in the least. With 2 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, on the top floor of the apartment building. And a huge window in the living room to over see the city. "It's definitely better to be in here since it's ours now." Heather commented, walking around the space and looking out toward the city below them. "Well it will be in a few hours when the moving company arrives with our belongings. So until then, we might as well do something." he suggested.

"Okay then, then what _do_ we do?" she asked, giving him a quirk of her perfect eyebrow. "Well, we could always dance." he said with a innocent-looking grin. Heather scoffed, "We don't have any music." rolling her eyes and turning back toward the window.

She suddenly felt hands on her waist, and spun around. He began to waltz, holding onto her hand and hip, leaving her no choice but to follow suit. Then he began to hum to a melody, something his parents hummed to each other when they would go out dancing. Heather smiled and moved in closer, so close she could feel his heartbeat in his chest.

He twirled her, and caught her, picking her up bridal style and spinning. She laughed, holding on even tighter. He grinned, kissing her neck and face which made her giggle. He finished humming his parent's love melody and set her down. She looked dazed but please, still hugging Alejandro, as he wrapped his arms around her securely. They both grinned to themselves, thinking, _Wow, aren't I lucky?_


	5. I love you

**Requested** **Prompt: Imagine your OTP relaxing before bed by reading, cuddling with a pillow/stuffed animal, playing a game on their phone, etc. Person A is busy reading, but hears B say "I love you" which A responds back saying they love them too. Person B looks at them, confused, before finally telling them "…. Oh. I was actually talking to my stuffed animal."**

"I love you".

Alejandro was focused on finishing a novel he had started the week before but that didn't mean he didn't hear Heather say that. With a smile he said, "I love you too." continuing to read his book, flipping to the next page. There was a pause, sort of like an awkward silence, filling the room.

"Uh Alejandro… I was talking to Bruiser." Heather said, and pointed to her white cat. He tensed up at this. Alejandro looked up from his book this time and quickly stuck his nose back into the book, in a terrible attempt to hide his face. Mentally reminding himself to get rid of that cat the first chance he gets.


	6. Braided hair

**Requested Prompt** : **Imagine person A braiding person B's hair. BONUS: Person A has no idea what they are doing.**

Heather woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. And therefore, she decided to braid Alejandro's hair for no reason as well. He had long hair, almost as long as Heather's, so with that in mind, she started to grab three strands of hair and try a french braid. The only thing was that she had no _clue_ what the hell she was doing.

Her hair had always been braided by her mother, or a friend, even Alejandro himself. But she never took the time to sit down and learn how to braid hair whatsoever. Might as well practice now right?

She began to take the the first lock of hair and twist is around the second one, and took the third lock of hair, placing it in the middle of the twist. She continued for about 20 minutes, working at braiding until sleep overtook her and she relaxed into the bed, nuzzling up to Alejandro's back.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that braided hair she worked on. And it was easy to see that whatever she braided… was absolutely _terrible._ Heather could barely contain her laughter. Alejandro's hair was a tangled mess and his hair was just all over the place.

Thank god she didn't have scissors with her that night or she would have gotten the idea to cut his hair. Apparently braiding in the dark doesn't work out too well.

Alejandro stirred around under the blankets, turning around to face Heather and opening an eye comedically. Heather just kept her lips pursed. "What's so funny?" Alejandro asked groggily, sitting up. He tried to use his hand to sweep his hair back but found that it was difficult and painful to do. " _Que_..?" he muttered quietly, getting up and walking into the bathroom calmly.

Which only lasted about 5 seconds as he screamed and ran back out. "What is wrong with my hair?!" he exclaimed, touching it everywhere. Heather bursted out laughing, barely able to say "I-I was b-braiding it w-when y-you were s-sleeping." she cackled, holding onto her sides. "Not funny!" he huffed. "No! very, no, EXTREMELY _funny!"_ she said, rolling on the bed. He cried out in frustration, hands in the air, as he stalked back into the bathroom to fix his hair.


	7. Food fight

**Requested** **Prompt** : **Your OTP shares an apartment together but one day they get into a fight and Person A, the more hasty and quick tempered one, decides to leave, claiming that they're moving out. Two hours later Person B is sitting in the living room waiting for Person A to come home because they know Person A well enough to know that they'll come home eventually. Bonus: Person A comes home and sheepishly says "…hey, so this is awkward but I kind of left my pajamas here." What happens next is up to you**

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Heather shrieked, practically smoking from the ears. Alejandro just sighed, laying on the couch. "Heather, arguing about what to eat out with your parents is _not_ enough to suddenly start packing and-" "SHUT IT. I am _so_ done with you, so yeah, I'm out." she said, rushing into their bedroom to pack a suitcase.

Alejandro only rolled his eyes. Watching as Heather rushed out with a single suitcase, opening and slamming the door shut. _Might as well cancel then._ He thought to himself.

It had been exactly 3 hours since Heather's proclaimed "moving out" and Alejandro only sat on the couch in the living room, calmly eating a sandwich, waiting for her to return.

He heard keys inserted into the door knob and only continued to eat the sandwich, as Heather awkwardly walked over to the bedroom door, trying to be silent. "Did you miss me?" he called out, not looking at her. She froze, and gritted her teeth "Uh no, um, this is a little awkward but I forgot my pajamas here."

He chuckled "Sure you did. Well, you might as well eat before you go back out again." He heard her scoff, but she still walked in and grabbed the other half of the sandwich from the fridge. She sat down next to him, taking a bite.

"Anyway, I was thinking of Italian, maybe your parents would like that." he suggested. Heather thought about it for a second, "Fine. Better than Thai food." she said quietly. "So, I'm assuming that I've been forgiven then?" he asked, leaning closer to Heather. "Yeah well, I left something behind that's all." "Ah, you mean me." he smirked, kissing her blushing face before she could even speak.


	8. Parking Spot

**Prompt: You drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and I was just heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you're hot AU**

Heather was in no mood for problems today. The day started very badly when she realized her phone alarm hadn't woken her up at her usual hour, meaning she had to hurry out of her home at the late hour of 10am to desperately make it to her office desk by 10:30pm. She could barely brush her teeth, brush hair, apply light make-up and eat a proper breakfast. She kept her eyebrows knitted together, as she speeded miles that would have _definitely_ gotten her a ticket, but it seems that the forces of the universe didn't want her to have a terrible morning _after all._ That is, until she saw a huge maroon-red SUV parked in her parking spot. She could feel a blood vessel practically explode right from underneath her forehead.

Obviously, whoever parked their SUV here, didn't read that this parking spot was specifically named for _her._ And because she didn't have the time, she just sucked her breath and parked next to the car, in a regular employee parking spot. Taking a paper and pen out, she wrote a strongly worded note

 _Dear asshole,_

 _Thanks for taking my fucking parking spot. I hope whatever good thing you wanted today doesn't work out for you at all. Also learn to read._

 _Sincerely, A pissed-off woman_

Satisfied with the note, she got out of the car, and got on her tiptoes to place the note on the windshield wiper. Right as she was about to gather her things and lock her car, she heard a voice call out, "Wait!"

Turning, she saw a tanned figure running over. _Crap._ When he met up with her, he took the note on the windshield wiper. _Good, let him get mad and yell at her, she'll probably be screaming at the top of her lungs._

Instead, he smiled, and actually even chuckled. "My, my, what have I done to anger such a beautiful women?" Heather would have blushed if she wasn't still in such a bad mood. "You took my parking spot. My _name's_ on it." she emphasized by pointing at the obvious printed name. He looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I must have mistaken your parking spot as my own." he said. Looking over at her car, he smiled again, _god he has a cute smile._ "And, I believe you have taken my spot as well." he said with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow, as he said, "Go on, check." and she inspected the name. _Alejandro Burromuerto._ Taking a deep breath, she turned toward him, "Sorry about that. But that's what happens when you take someone's spot, they take yours instead." she practically hissed in irritation. She did not have the time for chit-chat, she needed to go into the building _pronto._

"I suppose you are right. But I am sorry." he said, apologizing genuinely. "Yeah well, don't let it happen again." and with that, she rushed past him into the building to hopefully not get screamed at for tardiness.

But it seems that he was not willing to let her go. Each morning, Heather drove into the parking area, only to find that he had taken her spot _again._ So she had no choice but to park in his space instead. And each time, she'd tried to write a note, only for him to come rushing in to talk with her.


	9. Books

**Prompt: I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that's how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore AU**

Heather tried to grasp the book, but even for her tall height, she couldn't reach it. _Come on, come on!_ Huffing, she noticed a taller guy who was browsing through cook books. Walking over, she got his attention. "Sorry to bug you, but you wouldn't mind grabbing a book for me would you?" she asked. He smiled, "Oh course, I'd love to help a pretty woman such as yourself."

When she pointed out which book she was trying to reach for, he laughed. "Excuse me?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, it's just. This is the book you were so eager to obtain?" he chuckled, "I'd hardly call this a masterpiece, despite the label." Heather blushed, ripping the book out of his hands. "Well, I like it. So what if you think it's a joke?" she grumbled, holding the book in her hands, and spinning around.

He scoffed, and whispered "Nerd." under his breath. She spun around again. "Oh so I'm a nerd now?" she asked him, and he only nodded, wearing the _stupid_ smirk on his face. Without warning, she pushed him into a table of nonfiction best-sellers. Looking quite satisfied with herself, she smirked above him, and he lay there, looking bewildered. But that only lasted for a second when he promptly, grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. She yelped, and with their noses touching, she said angrily "I hate you." as he laughed.

But that wasn't the end of it, as the manager came out screaming obscurities beyond her wildest dreams and kicked them both out.

They stood awkwardly outside, both in a mess of loose hair and dust. Heather crossed her arms, turning away from the guy who got her in this mess in the first place. "Well, that was something wasn't it?" he tried to start off with. She didn't answer.

"Oh come on, that was pretty funny." he defended. "Yeah well, now I don't have a book store to go to." she said in a bitter tone, something he caught onto. "If it helps, I could show you an even better book store." he chided. This got her interest, but she still didn't turn around.

He sighed. "Alright, alright, but if you're ever interested, give me a call okay?" And with that he walked off, hands in his pockets.

She scoffed, how could she even give him a call? She doesn't even have his- but feeling something in her coat pocket, she took out a small slip of paper with: _Alejandro - 345-627-6821._


	10. Just Try To Keep Me Out

**Prompt: I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than "you started it" AU**

 **Author's Note:** Honest to god did not think it would escalate to what it is but hey, it's hot so yeah.

As Heather rushed into the office building, she instantly looked in the direction of the elevator and saw someone continually pressing buttons. _Oh no, no no no,_ if she _didn_ 't get in the elevator, she was _definitely_ going to lose her job. Bolting for the door, slipping in right before the door closed, she dropped to her knees, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. When her heart rate returned to normal speed, she looked up at the jerk who tried to keep her out.

Unfortunately, he was the literal embodiment of _tall, dark, and handsome_. Hell, if she wasn't so angry right now… Leaning up against the wall, he cocked an eyebrow, surprised anyone had made it in. She gave him a glare, which he returned, with a smirk. Fixing her hair and straightening her clothes, she stood up at the opposite side of the elevator. As she continued to stare at the button panel, an idea popped into her head.

His smile went away instantly as Heather began to push all the buttons on the door. "Hey! Stop that!" he commanded, grabbing her into a tight hug around her waist, pulling her away from the buttons. She still managed to press all of them, giving him a smirk and a chuckle, to his horror. "Looks like we'll _both_ be late to work. I hope you had a big breakfast today, cause we won't be outta here till _lunch_." He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Then his eyes almost lit up. "Well… since we're in here…" he purred, leaning closer to Heather's face. Blushing, she tried to shove him away, and to her horror found that he was stronger than she anticipated, (he must work out _way_ too often) still holding her tight. Shaking her head to keep him from getting closer, he swiftly and lightly, kissed her cheek. She almost shrieked, as he let her go, causing her to stumble, holding onto her cheek as if he slapped her instead. Her face burned with a blush, something very evident to him, as his face lit up once again, loving her reaction. She may be feisty, but she was sure as well was damn cute.

"That is _not_ funny." she stated, rubbing her cheek as if to get the kiss off her. "It was meant to be a sign of affection, _mi amor._ " He joked, rolling eyes, shrugging his shoulders. "Unless of course, you've never received affection from anyone before and didn't know, I'm sorry for you." he said in a joking tone. She furrowed her eyebrows "Listen _mister,_ I don't have to deal with someone like _you_ thinking he's all that just because-" But she didn't finish the sentence.

They heard a loud groan, coming from outside, and held onto the railing as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. "Oh no." he groaned, hands on face. "What? What's wrong?" Glaring at her again, he said, "The elevators malfunctioning, because _someone_ pressed every button available." "Well… well… y-you started it!" Heather blurted out, taking him by surprise. "I started it? _I started it? Chica_ , I'm not sure if you hit your head but if my memory serves me correctly, _you_ are the one who pressed all of these buttons." he argued. "Well you started it!" she barked back. They only glared at one another for a few seconds, before starting to shout at one another on whose fault this really was.

They argued for some time, before giving up, realizing that they were both equally, too stubborn to apologize to one another. Heather sat down, arms crossed, staring at the blinking lights. Someone was bound to notice and come to get them. It was only a matter of time. He sat down as well, next to her, a little _too_ close to her. "What's your name anyway? I don't think I've seen you around before." she suddenly said, trying to defuse the tension.

"It's a rather… complicated story. To say in the least. Oh and it's Alejandro." Alejandro said, rubbing his temples. _Alejandro… why did that name sound so familiar?_ "A girl I know, who just so happens to be infatuated with me, somehow tricked me into working here for a year, she and I are in the department of fashion."

"Really? Is that so… Is she controlling, wears gray, tan skin and brown hair?" Heather asked, giving a description of the one girl who she knew would pull something like this. 'Yes, actually, how did you- ?." Alejandro said, eyes widened. "I know exactly who you're talking about. Courtney? Yeah good luck with that. And I do know she's been gushing over you for quite some time." she said with a chuckle.

Heather remembered the last few weeks, Courtney was daydreaming about nothing else but Alejandro, and it was evident in the way she talked, acted, and walked. She was infatuated all right, and even bragged last Friday that he was coming to join because she asked and he was _so_ happy to be working with her. Just the thought of it made Heather giggle, trying to cover her mouth, but still loud enough to hear.

Alejandro found this incredibly cute.

"What about yourself? You've never told me your name." he said in a flirtatious manner. Heather cleared her throat, leaning away, "It's Heather. And lucky you, I'm working in the fashion department as well." "Lucky me _indeed_." he agreed genuinely, eyelids drooping a bit. She could feel the heat return to her face, worse than ever. Alejandro leaned in closer, catching a whiff of her hair, _smells like grapes,_ he noted, and he moved in until his hand was right next to hers.

"Well, I should try to call for help I guess." she said with a nervous laugh. Looking through her contacts, she pressed one and hoped that reception was good enough in this metal box. "Hello? Courtney speaking." Heather sighed, of all the people she needed help from, Courtney would be the last person on the list to ask for that help. "It's me. Listen, I'm stuck in an elevator and-" she tried to explain until Courtney interrupted her, "Look I don't care if you were on the _moon_ okay? Just get up here somehow." Courtney said, all in a serious tone. "I would but like I said, I'm stuck in-" she tried to repeat, "I don't have time for your _excuses_ okay? Today's a pretty special day for me and I don't want you to ruin it for me." Courtney barked, about to hang up before Heather shouted "Hold it!", sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alejandro is in here with me." Silence. "Did you hear me? I said Alejandro is in here with me-" but Courtney had hung up. She probably thought Heather was lying. Putting her phone back into her bag, she leaned back onto the wall, closing her eyes. "Let me guess, you called Courtney, and she didn't believe you?" Alejandro guessed. She nodded. "Figures." she heard him say under his breath.

"I'm sorry."

Heather snapped her eyelids open. "What was that?" she asked, not sure she heard him correctly. "I said, I'm sorry." Alejandro repeated, "I… I shouldn't have tried to close the doors like that, you clearly needed to be in here too, I was just in such a bad mood, I wanted to take it out on you. And that was wrong of me." he said. "Yeah, you better be." she said, head held high, as she crossed her arms. She heard him laugh, not to mock her or anything, but a hearty laugh, one of good fun. "I'm truly sorry for giving such a beautiful girl a hard time this morning." taking her hands, he gave them light kisses, which made Heather shiver in delight "Is there anyway I can earn your forgiveness…?" he said, "Perhaps a dinner?".

Heather smiled, "Hm, maybe. Just don't let Courtney flirt with you and _maybe_ we have a deal. Mr. Alejandro." she said, smiling against his lips. Impatiently, he closed the space between them and put much fervor into kissing her. She squealed, and he found her just too cute for her own good. Moving, she crawled toward him, to be in the front, as he hugged her closely. They enjoyed an explosion of kisses and cuddling. She gasped when he began to kiss lightly on her neck, rubbing her sides with his large thumbs. She felt jolts of pleasure run through her spine, kissing him back with just as much fervor, wrapping arms around his neck. They chuckled, out of breath as they separated their lips, staring into each others eyes. She hummed, about to move in for another kiss when a sudden shake almost made her fall. He caught her and held her tight. The elevator had started working again.

They both got up, her arm linking with his and they heard the familiar _ding!_ as the doors opened. Courtney stood there with a mechanic, hands on hips. Her eyes widened at their linked arms, glaring at Heather as she pulled Alejandro away. "Oh Al! Are you okay? It must have been _terrible_ in there!" she cooed, a concerned look on her face, her hands on his shoulders. Alejandro squirmed, "No it was quite all right. I'm fine, really." he assured her, taking her arms off him. "Well, lemme show you around! This place is going to be so much fun with you here!" Courtney gushed, not before throwing Heather a dirty look, turning around, hugging Alejandro's arm, walking away.

Heather rolled her eyes. _Courtney can be so annoying and clingy._ And she walked off to her office door, smiling at how heated up things got in the elevator. Courtney better watch out, because now she has some competition. And Heather was more than up to the task.

Not to mention, she won't be able to get back into the elevator without thinking about their nice little makeup session.


End file.
